Por la apuesta
by RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft
Summary: Ranma y Akane se conocieron gracias a una apuesta, ahora que ha pasado tiempo y los sentimientos estan a flor de piel ¿podran llevar un romance feliz? ¿o el destino les habra puesto una prueba?  - no dejare que esten juntos- AVISO
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí os dejo otra historia, por cierto el capitulo 6 de ¡me han comprometido con una cantante famosa! Ya lo tengo casi acabado pronto lo subiré.

Ryoga:aaa

Ukyo:aaa, etc dialogo

Ukyo: _aaaa_ pensamientos

aaaa acción

(aaaa) son aclaraciones

(N/A:aaaa) son mis comentarios

Por cierto un capitulo sera relatado por Akane y otro por Ranma y esta en primera persona.

**Capitulo 1 –** ¿Mala o Buena Apuesta?

Hola, soy Akane Tendo estoy en el instituto haciendo Primero de Bachiller y estoy en la hermosa edad de los 17 años y el mes que viene cumplo 18 años... si repetí, yo soy buena estudiante, el problema es que el año pasado en el dojo pasamos por momentos difíciles de dinero y tuve que trabajar por lo que en el tercer trimestre no puede asistir a clase y suspendi.

Mi mejor amigo Ryoga "decidió" repetir para que no estuviera sola, es un sol, pensareis todos pero en realidad no solo se quedaba por mi sino también por Ukyo, ella es 1 año menor que nosotros, Ryoga siempre a estado loco por ella, así que en los exámenes finales saco en mucho un cero y en otros un 5 por lo que tuvo que repetir, por supuesto la nota fue la que él quería.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí discutiendo con Ryoga de la nota que sacare en lengua en el próximo examen (lo acepto este tema no se me da muy bien que digamos...)y Ukyo esta de espectadora... (si nos ajuntamos con ella, gracias a mi claro =D).

Yo: ¡ME APUESTO LO QUE QUIERAS A QUE SACO MÁS DE UN 9!- Y aquí yo en medio de la calle camino a casa con Ryoga y Ukyo y estoy chillando a pleno pulmón.

Ryoga: Bien si tan segura esta hagamos una apuesta.

Yo:¿Cual?

Ryoga: Si sacas más de un 9 en el examen yo hago lo que tu quieras pero SI sacas menos de un 9 TU haces lo que YO te quiera ¿queda claro?

Yo:SI

Ryoga :¿Aceptas?

Yo: Por supuesto.

Ya han pasado dos semanas y yo no he salido de mi cuarto porque he estado las dos semanas estudiando y ahora me dirijo a las puertas de dojo a esperar a Ryoga y después ir a por Ukyo a su restaurante.

Ryoga y Yo: Buenos días

Ryoga: ¿lista?

Yo: Te voy a ganar esta apuesta ¡ya veras!

Ryoga:Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro- Sonríe con una sonrisa bastante arrogante ¡capullo!

Hemos llegado al restaurante de Ukyo, ella nos espera en la puerta y después de saludarnos seguimos camino a la escuela.

Ya hemos llegado al aula no hemos hablado en todo el camino y yo estoy impaciente porque llegue ultima hora ya que a esa hora es el examen.

Por fin ya es ultima hora, todas las clases han transcurrido con normalidad no ha habido nada nuevo hoy y ahora me dispongo a hacer el examen, el profesor que es un amargado nos da solo 30 minutos para hacer el examen, lo bueno es que en los otros 30 los corrige y antes de ir a casa ya sabemos la nota.

Ya me han dado la nota del examen y yo me estoy cagando en toda mi suerte que es una mierda, me he quedado a las puertas del 9, un 8'75, ya podría haberme puesto un 9 el capullo del profesor.

Ryoga:¿cuanto?

Yo: un 8'75

Ryoga:Te lo dije

Yo: pero es casi un 9

Ukyo:Akane un traro es un trato

Yo: ya pero...-no he podido continuar hablando ya que la campana para irnos a sonado y ya vamos bajando.

Una vez abajo:

Ryoga: vamos al centro comercia.

Yo:¿para que?

Ukyo:para la apuesta.

Y ahora nos dirigimos al centro comercial me pregunto que sera lo que tengo que hacer.

Ya hemos llegado al centro comercial y nos hemos parado en la entrada de una cafetería llamada el café del gato antes de entrar Ukyo a soltado mi coleta, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta y el pelo me llegaba por los hombros y solo tenia suelto mi flequillo largo y hacia un lado, ahora mi pelo me llega a la cintura, a sacado un brillo de labios (de no se donde)de sabor de chocolate, o eso pone en la etiqueta,mmm chocolateee!(baba) y me ha pintado los labios y por ultimo a arreglado mi uniforme, que gracias a dios es mas bonito que el del año pasado, ese verde y blanco ( el que sale en el anime) este año es una falda corta (debajo medias o leguis, lo que se quiera ) y una camiseta de manga larga, ya que estamos en invierno y de color blanco y morado (el de las niñas)y el de los niños es blanco y gris y en vez de una falda un pantalón.

Ya hemos entrado a la cafetería y se disponen ha decirme lo que debo hacer.

Ryoga: Ves a ese muchacho- me dice mientra señala a un muchacho de mi edad, creo, muy guapo y muy atractivo de unos ojos azules zafiro que hipnotizan y una graciosa trenza.

Yo:si

Ryoga: Pues debes acercarte a él y …

Ukyo:besarle

Yo:¿que? ¿es que no veis que esta con su novia?-que desde nuestra posición lo único que vemos es un cabello morado

Ryoga:¿y que? Tu solo acercate y besale no es muy difícil, ademas si te sirve de consuelo mi madre conoce a la suya así que no es un completo desconocido.

Yo:no sera un desconocido para ti pero para mi si.

Ukyo:da igual Akane tu acercate y besale, ¡ya venga tira!

Y aquí voy camino a su mesa.

Acabo de llegar a la mesa

Yo:Disculpen.

Los dos me miran, él me esta mirando con curiosidad y ella... ella me esta mirando con arrogancia, con una mirada como diciendo que te gusta mi novio pues te jodes porque es mio, pues ahora te jodes tu monina.

Tomo el rostro de él entre mis manos y poso mis labios en los suyos

Cálidos, tibios, suaves...

Jamas había probado unos labios así y no puedo controlar el impulso de mover mi boca contra la suya.

Gran gran gran gran ERROR

Me esta correspondiendo, no lo voy a negar me siento genial, es una mezcla de sensaciones maravillosas pero... su novia esta ahí mirándonos siento sus ojos clavados en mi y eso me incomoda pero ya me he olvidado de ella y me concentro en él en sus labios. Siento como él pasa una mano por mi cuello y otra por mi cintura para acercarme más a él y yo apoyo mis manos en su pecho y puedo notar sus músculos, wiii ji ji! estoy en el paraíso y también estoy un poco chalada pero eso aparte; no se como ni cuando a conseguido meter su lengua en mi boca pero ahora su lengua y la mía han comenzado una danza y el beso se ha vuelto muy muy pero que muy apasionado.

Acabamos de separarnos no se cuanto hemos estado besándonos pero más de 5 minutos seguro.

Me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa, yo solo tomo aire, estoy demasiado ocupada como para sonreír, puedo ver en sus ojos que quiere más y yo encantada lo repetía pero mis pulmones no me lo perdonarían así que me incorporo y me dirijo a la puerta mientras escucho a Ryoga decir:

Eres una monstrua (palabra inventada por Ryoga) , tía, ha sido genial cuando quieras hacemos más apuestas, ERES MI PUTO IDOLO.

Seguro que él lo ha escuchado pero no me importa no volveré a verlo nunca, o eso creo.

Ya ha pasado 1 semana desde que ocurrió lo del beso, Ryoga me dijo que había estado contando y el beso duro 8 minutos casi 9 ¿desde cuando aguantaba yo tanto? Si con mi anterior novio, que a sido hace poco, duraba como mucho mucho mucho 5 minutos, solo he encontrado dos soluciones:

mis pulmones han crecido o

ese el beso de ese hombre/muchacho me gustaba demasiado como para poder seguir besándolo sin aire y ni siquiera echarlo en falta (me refiero al aire), con razón mis pulmones me reclamaban a veces.

Yo creo que la respuesta es una mezcla de las dos.

Por cierto después de eso me cabree con Ryoga aunque sin razón porque yo disfrute mucho de ese beso y después de haberse disculpado un millón de veces y sin resultado acabo arrodillo delante mía suplicandome perdón, tuve que perdonarlo, me daba penita.

Bueno ya es hora de empezar la clase, la profesora Hinako acaba de llegar, hoy que no tengo ganas de nada y el día solo acaba de empezar.

Hinako: Bien muchachos quiero comunicarles que hoy abra un alumno nuevo.

Uuummm! alumno nuevo esto se pone interesante...

Hinako:pasa y presentate

AAAHHHH! me va a dar algo no he gritado de puro milagro el alumno nuevo resulta que es ese chico al que bese, no lo puedo creer.

Buenorro:Hola, me llamo Ranma Saotome y tengo 18 años.

Hinako:Bien Ranma con eso los zoquetes estos van que chutan, mira tu te sentaras ahí-dice mientras señala el único sitio libre a mi lado- Delante tienes a Ryoga, detras a Ukyo, a la izquierda a Yuca y a la derecha pegada a la ventana tienes a Akane.

Él ya se ha sentado a mi lado ¡aaaiii dios! Porque me haces esto, que vergüenza, espero que él no me reconozca.

**Fin capitulo 1**

¿Que tal? ¿Os gusto? Espero que si, dejadme vuestros reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Por fin el capitulo 2 de esta historia, por si no lo recordáis este capitulo lo relata Ranma.

**Capitulo 2 – Coincidencia... ¡y vaya coincidencia!**

Hinako:Bien Ranma con eso los zoquetes estos van que chutan, mira tu te sentaras ahí-dice mientras señala el único sitio libre - Delante tienes a Ryoga, detrás a Ukyo, a la izquierda a Yuca y a la derecha pegada a la ventana tienes a Akane.

Acabo de sentarme donde me ha indicado la profesora y resulta que a mi derecha tengo a la chica del beso, esta tan roja como un tomate...apuesto lo que quieras a que me ha reconocido, mejor así porque ahora que la he encontrado quiero que me de lo que me debe, ya que me dejo con ganas de probar de nuevo sus labios...mmm...ese día llevaba un brillo de labios sabor chocolate...mmm...con lo que me gusta a mi el chocolate, me apasiona, pero ahora he encontrado algo que me apasiona más que el chocolate, cosa que creía imposible, sus labios me apasionan mucho más que el chocolate y haré lo que sea por volver a deleitarme con sus dulces, cálidos y carnosos labios.

Ukyo: Ranma ¿verdad?-me dice la chica que tengo detrás sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Yo:Si, y tu Ukyo ¿no?

Ukyo: Sip! Oye si quieres en el recreo puedes venirte con nosotros ¿quieres?

Yo: Claro! Pero ¿quien esta en vuestro grupo?

Ukyo: Pues mira, Yuca-dice mientras señala a mi izquierda- Sayuri-dice mientras señala detrás suya-Akane -dice mientras señala a mi derecha...Akane es un bonito nombre-Ryoga-continua mientras señala delante mía...Ryoga me suena ese nombre-Daisuke-dice señalando a un muchacho al lado de la puerta-y yo-acaba señalándose a si misma no se porque pero esta chica me suena, la habré visto antes.

Yo: Vale- le sonrío y me giro hacia delante, ya que antes estaba dándole la espalda a la profesora mientras hablaba con Ukyo, y al ponerme bien descubro quien es el muchacho que hay delante mía, ya decía yo que me sonaba su nombre y tanto, su madre es amiga de la mía y no solo eso el estaba con Akane el día del beso, los vi salir juntos de la cafetería mientras el decía algo de una apuesta y Ukyo era la muchacha que iba con ellos, ¡CLARO! ¡YA LO RECUERDO!

Flash back

_Estaba en la cafetería llamada café del gato hablando con mi pareja, hasta ese dia._

_Shampoo:Miraa! Ranmaa! Cariño se me partió una uña y todo POR TU CULPA._

_Yo:¿Por mi culpa?-la verdad era lo único que escuche ya que no le estaba prestando atención_

_Shampoo:Si por tu culpa o ¿ya no recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche?_

_Yo:Aaahhh,así que fue por lo de anoche-solo me entere de "lo que hicimos anoche?" la verdad Shampoo no me gustaba era demasiado estúpida y tonta solo estaba con ella porque era guapa y era muy buena en la cama._

_Ella siguió hablando pero yo ya no le prestaba ninguna atención, ya que toda mi atención se concentro en una hermosa joven de cabello azulado y ojos chocolate que acababa de entra acompañada por dos personas más, a las cuales no les preste la mas mínima atención. Los vi pararse y comenzar a hablar y mirar para la mesa en la que yo me encontraba y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que terminaban de hablar y ella se encaminaba hacia mi mesa hasta que llego._

_Ella: Disculpen._

_Los dos la miramos, yo con curiosidad y Shampoo la miraba con arrogancia, con una de esas miradas que solo ellas pueden adivinar como si se enviaran mensajes secretos._

_De repente ella tomó mis rostro entre sus manos y poso sus labios en los míos._

_Dulces, cálidos, carnosos, suaves... y con sabor a chocolate, seguramente de algún brillo de labios con ese sabor._

_Me llene de alegría al notar como movía su boca contra la mía, así yo podría profundizar el beso que era lo que deseaba y ella no reclamaría nada, aunque fue ella la que comenzó con el beso._

_Le correspondí, fue uno de los mejores besos que he dado en mi vida, fue una mezcla de sensaciones maravillosa ninguna chica me había hecho sentir así, el problema era Shampoo...nos estaba mirando, mejor dicho la estaba mirando y se que eso la incomodaba pero poco a poco se fue olvidando de Shampoo y se concentro en el beso. Pase una mano por su cuello y otra por su cintura para acercarla más hacia mi y ella apoyo sus manos en mi pecho, notando mis trabajados músculos. Conseguí meter mi lengua en su boca sin que se diera cuenta y comencé a mover mi lengua y cuando reacciono comenzó a mover la suya y así nuestra lenguas comenzaron una danza y el beso se volvió muy apasionado._

_Cuando nos separemos me di cuenta de que llevábamos casi nueve minuto besándonos, ella estaba sonrojada y tenia los labios hinchados, se veía tan hermosa._

_Le mire a los ojos y le sonreí, ella solo tomaba aire cosa que me indicaba que no estaba acostumbrada a besos tan largos, yo le dirigí una mirada para que supiera que quería más y se que ella también quería pero aun no recuperaba todo el aire, así que se incorporo y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras el muchacho que iba con ella le decía:_

_Eres una monstrua, tía, ha sido genial, cuando quieras hacemos más apuestas, ERES MI PUTO IDOLO._

_La verdad no me importaría que hicieran otra apuesta..._

_Y como siempre después de lo bueno viene lo malo..._

_Shampoo:¡¿PERO TU QUIEN COÑO TE CREES? ¡¿CREES QUE SOY TONTA? _

_Yo:Shampoo por favor no cabrees escuchame deja que..._

_Shampoo:¡¿QUE ME CLAME? ¡TE HAS MORREADO CON ESA GUARRA DELANTE MIA!-dijo mientras se levantaba-¡sabes lo que te digo! Que te busques a otra tonta porque tu y yo HEMOS TERMINADO._

_Y se fue de la cafetería hecha una furia, bueno que cortara ella me venia bien muy bien ya que quería encontrar a esa chica de cabello azulado y que fuera mía y Shampoo seria un estorbo._

_Desde ese día fui todos los días a esa cafetería para ver si la volvía a ver pero no tuve suerte._

Fin Flash back

Ya ha llegado la hora del recreo y todos nos dirigimos al patio.

Ya hemos llegado y hemos empezado ha hablar de cosas triviales.

Estamos en la mitad del recreo y han empezado a interrogarme.

Ukyo: ¿De donde vienes Ranma?

Yo:Antes vivía en Tokyo pero mi madre y mi padre se hartaron de todo el bullicio de allí y quisieron venir aquí porque es más tranquilo.

Daisuke: Eres repetidor ¿verdad?

Yo:Si, la verdad es que el año pasado me interesaba más ir debajo de las faldas de las muchachas que estudiar.

Mi comentario ha provocado una risa en conjunto y ahora seguimos con la conversación trivial de antes.

Ya esta apunto de tocar el timbre y Akane casi no ha hablado y sigue con un leve rubor en sus mejillas necesito quedarme con ella a solas.

He tenido un plan y el timbre acaba de sonar así que pondré en marcha mi plan.

Todos empezamos a caminar para dirigirnos a clase de nuevo pero una piedra se acaba de cruzar en mi camino y yo "accidentalmente" me he caído por culpa de la piedra.

Akane: Ranma! ¿estas bien?-que linda se ve cuando se preocupa.

Yo:No, me duele el tobillo.

Ryoga: Deberías ir a la enfermería.

Ukyo:Akane acompañalo tu

Akane: ¿YO?

Sayuri y Yuca: SI, tu anda tira y ayudalo ¿no ves que le duele el tobillo?

Daisuke:Venga Akane ayudalo

Todos me caen genial son muy listos, parece que supieran mis intenciones.

Akane:Esta bien- dice mientras se acerca a mi y me ayuda a levantarme

Yo:Gracias

Akane:No hay de que

Ukyo:Bueno vosotros id a la enfermería, nosotros se lo diremos al profesor-y dicho esto todos se dirigen hacia el aula y Akane y yo tomamos rumbo a la enfermería, yo cojeando ¡por supuesto!.

Ya estamos a mitad de camino para llegar a la enfermería y en los pasillos no hay nadie ¡PERFECTO! Aquí lo haré.

Acabo de dejar de cojear y en un movimiento rápido he atrapado a Akane entre la pared y mi cuerpo con mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza y ella esta muy sorprendida.

Akane:¡No cojeas! Era una mentira!-dice ofendida.

Yo:Lo siento Akane pero tenia que hablar contigo a solas

Akane:¿De qu-que?-esta empezando a ponerse nerviosa

Yo:No te hagas la tonta, se perfectamente que sabes quien soy

Akane:...-no dice nada bien eso es como una afirmación

Yo:¡Quiero acabar con lo que empecemos!

Akane:¡¿QUÉ?

Yo:Ese día en la cafetería me quede con ganas de más al igual que tu-empiezo a acercarme a ella lentamente.

Akane:Estoo...yoo...-Ya estoy encima de sus labios un poco más y podre probarlos de nuevo y estoy dispuesto a meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla pero...

¡PUMM!

Una alumna de Segundo de la E.S.O acaba de aparecer en el pasillo y se le han caído unas carpetas que lleva , bueno, traducción carpetas = carpetones y unas = muchas

Alumna:Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, recojo esto y me voy...

**Fin del capitulo 2**

Holaa! espero que os haya gustado esta capitulo, espero vuestros reviews.

Por cierto para los grados del instituto estoy usando los de España, ya que no tengo ni idea de como son en Japón.

Y gracias a todos por los reviews del capitulo anterior:

**que buena: **la verdad no sabia que ponerte para responder al review así que he puesto lo que tienes así por lo menos tu sabes que es para ti. Me alegro de que te haya gusta mi historia y sobre ¿Vida cotidiana? No tengo ni idea si Ranma y Akane acabaran juntos, yo espero que si.

**Kary14: **Jajaja pues en principio iba a ser un castigo pero luego Ryoga quiso darle una alegría a Akane y como buen amigo que es...y yo también quiero ser castigada siempre si los castigos son así lastima que no lo sean.

**JESISAOTOME: **Bueno Shampoo no hizo nada porque no supo reaccionar en ese instante pero finalmente dejo a Ranma al menos a hecho algo.

**Rutabi de Saotome: **A mi también me parece lo del beso lo mejor xD espero que haya gustado la observación de Ranma.

**Gosuky: **Gracias por decirme que es uno de los mejores =D pero creo que aun es un poco pronto para juzgar aunque me alegra mucho que te parezca uno de los mejores.

**Saomin: **Me alegro de que te guste y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**POR FAVOR LEED ESTO:**Bueno lo primero que quiero es pedir perdón por mi retraso pero mi portátil "ya esta mas pa' ya que pa' ca" es decir que esta medio muerto y siempre que intento subir el capitulo se me queda pillado... en realidad no se como he conseguido subir este...bueno si que lo se a base de intentos...enciende y apaga el ordenador una y otra vez...ten paciencia (y que yo cuento con poca por lo que me estreso...) etc... (en realidad esto lo estoy poniendo antes de intentarlo, como es lógico, pero lo se porque ya me paso con el capitulo 6 de mi otro fic y después de dos días conseguí subirlo...veremos a ver este )

**POR FAVOR LEED ESTO TAMBIEN: **lo que quería decir es que este capitulo lo he escrito como si todo os lo estuviera contando Akane (con pensamientos incluidos) desde su mente...como si os hiciera lo estuviera contando pero desde su cabeza...es decir, como si le leyerais la mente y ella lo supiera y como estáis a mucha distancia os cuenta todo ¿lo pilláis? Dios! Que difícil es explicar esto...uff! bueno leedlo y lo comprenderéis mejor por cierto es muy informal asique **PERSONAS SERIAS YO QUE VOSOTRAS NO LO LEIA (SI SOIS SERIOS CLARO SINO LEEDLO)**. Por cierto no se porque he echo este capitulo así pero creo que sera el único a no ser que me venga la inspiración.

**Capitulo 3**

Yo: Estoo...yo...-Ranma ya esta prácticamente encima de mis labios ¡AY DIOS! ¡esta tan bueno!...digo... ¡AY DIOS! ¿QUE HAGO? Si, eso era lo que quería pensar desde un principio no me malinterpretéis... xP

¡PUMM!

Una alumna de Segundo de la E.S.O acaba de aparecer en el pasillo y se le han caído unas carpetas que lleva , bueno, traducción carpetas = carpetones y unas = muchos

Alumna:Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, recojo esto y me voy...-dice la bendita alumna sonrojada...uff! de la que me ha sacado...le debo una

Yo: No p-pasa na-nada- DIOS! Ya tartamudeo y todo pero menos mal que ha aparecido! le estaré eternamente agradecida aunque creo que Ranma no... Tiene una cara de demonio...mejor ayudo a la chica.

Yo: deja que te ayude- le digo agachándome a su lado y recogiendo con ella

Alumna: Gracias- dice aun sonrojado supongo que esta avergonzada por habernos "interrumpido" a Ranma y a mi

Yo: ¿A donde tienes que llevar estos "carpetones"?- ella me sonríe supongo que le hará gracia el mote que le he puesto a las carpetas gigantes estas...

Alumna:Al departamento de matemáticas- ¡MATEMATICAS! Buag! que asco...

Yo:Te ayudo a llevarlas ¿vale?- me da igual que no quiera...yo aquí sola con Ranma no me quedo ¡ni loca! Me da miedo lo que pueda pasar y lo peor me da mas miedo descubrir que quiero si casi no lo conozco... Ahora comprendo por que la atracción y el amor no van de la mano...pero no estoy insinuando que a mi me atraiga Ranma ni nada por el estilo...

(Conversación con la autora:

Noelia:¡Ya! ¡eso quisieras tu! que Ranma no te atrajera ¡pero si lo llevas escrito en frente!

Yo: AY DIOS! ¿en serio? ¿Tanto se me nota?... quiero decir ¡que dices Noelia no mientas!

Noelia: Que si hija que si! que se te nota y no hace falta que disimules que estamos en confianza ¿verdad que si mis queridos leyentes?

Leyentes: SIIII!

Noelia: Ves Akane no tienes nada de que preocuparte

Yo: Noo si cuando yo digo que tu estas mal de la cabeza es que esta mal pero si ya hablas como las videntes que hay en la tele, que empiezan a decir "hoy mis queridos oyentes..."

Noelia: Jajaja dime algo que no sepa

Yo: Nada chica que te dejo con tus LEYENTES yo me voy a seguir con mi vida

Noelia: Vida que todos leemos por lo que no tienes intimidad JOJOJO

Yo: Lo primero: no me gusta tu risa malvada; Lo segundo yo puedo tener intimidad cuando me de la gana (recuerda que esta historia la cuento YO no TU) y Lo ultimo pero no menos importante: que me voy ahí te quedas chata..

Noelia:Pero Ak...

Fin de la conversación con la autora)

Alumna: De acuerdo ¡Gracias!- ella ya se a puesto en camino voy a seguirla cuando...

Ranma: pero Ak...

Yo: Nos vemos luego Ranma...adiós-digo dándome prisa para alcanzar a la que mala soy lo he dejado como ha Noelia xD

Yo: Y dime ¿como te llamas?- Le digo cuando llego a su lado lado

Alumna: Me llamo Momo

Yo: Encantada, me llamo Akane- le digo extendiéndole la mano

Momo: igualmente – y acepta mi mano...

Momo: oye...Akane... siento mucho haberte interrumpido con tu novio- ¿MI NOVIO? ¡¿DIJO MI NOVIO?

(C/A: Noelia: que si coñ..-se escucha un piii- que dijo que era tu novio no seas pesada...

Yo: Noelia como vuelvas a interrumpirme no cuento mas nada y te quedas con la ganas de saber como sigue y tus "queridos leyentes" te tiraran tomates y te darán palizas por no dejar que termine MI historia

Noelia (cagada perdida ¡vaya! Muerta de miedo): Mis leyentes nunca me harían eso...-dice en voz baja casi en un susurro

Leyentes: SI! SI LO HARIAMOS -todos a coro con voces de asesinos...¡no me esperaba eso de vosotros! xD

Noelia (mas cagada que antes): Vale ya me cayo no volveré a interrumpir mas ¡Lo juro!-dice la pobre en otro susurro.

Leyentes: eso esperamos- uuuu eso a sido una amenaza en toda regla...

Yo: Gracias Noelia...bien ahora que ya no me interrumpirá mas ¿que os parece si seguimos?

Leyentes:SIII

-¡POR FIN!- eso no se sabe quien lo ha dicho supongo que uno de los leyentes ...xD

F/C/A)

Yo: ¡¿que?... no no el...el no era ni es mi novio – me he puesto nerviosa no puedo evitar tartamudear

Momo: aa! ¿no? Pues yo que tu no perdía la oportunidad...porque para que engañarnos esta como un tren y no tardara en hacerse famoso por el instituto y ser perseguido por muchas chicas...

Yo: pero bueeeeeno... que solo tienes 12 años y ya te fijas en los tíos! - Joder son solo 12 años que hace nada estaba jugando con las barbies es normal que me sorprenda

Momo: tengo 13 años y tengo ojos Akane... y estos ojos-dice señalándose los ojos verdes...por cierto no la he descrito... ahora lo hago- ya han visto el cuerpazo que tiene tu "amigo" y por supuesto también han visto su culo- :O o.O (WHAT!)esas caras tengo ahora y me falta el aire

Yo: mejor vamos a dejarlo porque lo único que me falta es que te pongas aquí a darme consejos de como tratar a los tíos...

Momo: si quieres puedo hacerlo por ejemplo cuando se te tire otra vez tu siguele el royo que tíos como el no se encuentran fácilmente-dice sonriendo y yo estoy flipando ¡¿esta niña no sabe lo que es la ironía? Ademas RANMA ES MIO...digo..RANMA ES MI AMIGO si si eso era lo que estaba pensando ejem ejem... =$ que vergüenza... Ya noto como empieza a hervirme la sangre pero en que cosas piensos Ranma no me gusta...¿o si?... pero si no lo conozco...aaaiii ¡que dolor de cabeza! (En realidad no me duele... por si acaso alguien se lo cree)-Ademas él es el soltero mas deseado de Japon-Yo tengo cara de sorpresa

Momo: Por tu cara deduzco que no sabes de que hablo, mira el es Ranma Saotome, ha sido ganador consecutivo de los campeonatos de artes marciales de los ultimos 2 años y en varias revistas han salido todos sus "romances" de estos ultimos 2 años, romances que no llegaban a un mes, que han sido muchas y eso sin contar las de una sola noche, ese a pasado por mas camas que cualquier otro hombre.

Yo:¿que dices? Ostia! Pues no sabia nada

Momo: Hay que leer mas revistas ehhh!

Yo: Pues si tengo que leer mas, madre mia, he estado con el campeon de las competiciones de artes marciales de los 2 ultimos años y yo sin enterrame ¡con lo que me gustan las artes marciales!

Momo: ¿Te gustan? Pues hay que estar mas informada aahh y que no se te olvide que todas las mujeres con las que ha estado afirman que es el mejor amante -Yo sigo flipando-Ya hemos llegado

Yo:Ah! si...el mejor amante..-entramos al departamento y dejamos las "pequeñísimas carpetas"

Momo: Si hija si! EL MEJOR AMANTE! el mujeriego mas deseado de todo Japón y fuera de Japón ,ya que esta empezando a hacerse famoso fuera de Japon, como lo oyes y tu! -dice señalándome-pillina lo tienes a tu disposición y que sepas que hoy porque es el primer día pero mañana estará rodeado de fans Bueno tengo que regresar a mi clase nos vemos mañana y ya me dirás como te a ido con "don Buenorro" ¡adiós! "doña no es mi novio solo es mi amigo y no me gusta" - y me saca la lengua ¡que graciosilla!

Yo: eehh? Si, jeje, Adiós "doña sabe lo todo"- y me sonríe despidiéndose con la mano pero que pronto pilla esta niña las confianzas...¡me cae bien! Jeje... a sii la descripción...bueno medirá 1'50 y pico; el pelo lo tiene pelirrojo, le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda; los ojos verdes esmeralda; la nariz respingona; los labios ni gordos ni finos, rosados; y esta delgada... la verdad es bastante mona ¡que envidia!

( C/A: Noelia:¡Tonta si tu eres guapisima!

Yo: Noeliaaaa...

Leyentes: ¬¬ (mirada asesina) – que caguee...

Noelia: lo siento mucho, sigue con la historia por favor..

Yo: esta bien -dios! Que niña mas pesada! xD- ya sigo

F/C/A)

Bueno tengo que volver a clase...

Acabo de llegar a clase y Ranma no esta ¿pero donde se ha metido este?

Takeshi: Señorita Tendo ¿como esta Saotome?

Yo: ehh? Bien, lo deje en la enfermería.

Takeshi: De acuerdo entre a clase y siéntese.

Le hago caso entro y me siento en mi sitio...

Ya es ultima hora y Ranma no aparece que le habrá pasado ¿se habrá cabreado conmigo por "huir" de el? No creo...¿o si? Tendré que hablar con el para dejarle las cosas claras...solo fue una apuesta, en la cual tenia que darle un beso ¡SOLO UNO! Y que yo sepa en el contrato no había letra pequeña, por si alguno es igual que Momo y se lo creo todo que sepa que dicho contrato no existe...bien aclarado este punto y como acaba de tocar el timbre para irnos voy a buscar a Ranma.

Ahí esta! por fin lo he encontrado! Así que esta entrenando en el gimnasio del instituto...mmm...y sin camiseta, sudoroso, su trenza no puede recoger todos los mechones por lo que algunos están pegados a su cara y torso a causa del sudor brilla incitando a mirarlo, sus ojos... esos ojos azul grisáceo (N/A:azul grisáceo o azul zafiro, no tengo ni idea de que color son para mi son azules oscuros y ya esta) que me encantan se ven concentrados lo que demuestra que esta totalmente metido en el entrenamiento como un buen artista marcial, vaya estoy sonriendo, este chico me afecta mas de lo que pensaba, mi mirada vuelve a su torso...uuufff! y ese culo.. madre mía que ganas de tocarl...eehh un momento ¡FRENA EL CARRO! ¡¿PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO? Mirad lo que me hace compartir mis pensamientos con vosotros...me hace ver una pervertida y digo me hace ver porque NO LO SOY o eso creía yo hasta hace poco...porque si vosotros (sobretodo vosotras chicas) pudierais ver lo que estoy bien... uuuff! bien bien tranquilidad, relajación, hormonas tranquilitas eehh vamos a tener la fiesta en paz. Esta bien voy a acercarme a Ranma para decirle que necesito hablar con el, si eso haré pero...¿que es ese ruido?

Chica1: jijiji aii por dio como eta el tio (aii por dios como esta el tio)

Chica2: Yo se lo comía to' (Yo se lo comía todo)- y con lo de todo se refiere a TODO ¬¬ (esa se ha llevado mi mirada asesina; aprendida de "los leyentes de Noelia" xD)

Chica3:Eta como un tren (Esta como...)

Chica4:No, eta como un queso(No, esta como...)

Chaca1:Uff! madre mía! que me va a dar algo (C/A: Noelia: a esa le va a dar lo mismo que me dio a mi cuando la pelicula "tres metros sobre el cielo" y vi a Mario Casas sin camiseta...aiii dios mioo!- se le cae la baba.

Yo: ¿La has visto? Y que ¿como esta?

Noelia: DIOS! esta CHULISIMA, GUAPISIMA, PRECIOSA y todas las demás cosas BUENAS que se te puedan ocurrir

Yo: la verdad es que tengo ganas de verla- digo creando la imagen de Mario Casas en mi cabeza.

Noelia: Ve a verla ¡ya! Tia no te la puedes perder...

Yo: ya se lo diré a Ukyo, Sayuri, Yuka, Ryoga, Ranma, Daisuke y Hiroshi.

Noelia: Hiroshi? Creia que no estaba en vuestra clase

Yo: y no esta pero en los recreos se viene con nosotros

Noelia : aaahhh bueno te dejo que continúes y a todos MIS leyentes os recomiendo que veáis Tres metros sobre el cielo, en el cine, en casa, donde sea pero vedla

Leyentes:

-Yo tengo ganas de verla – voz de mujer.

-Yo ya he ido y esta chulisima – voz de mujer

-Si el Mario Casas esta buenisimo – voz de mujer

-Yo no quiero verla – vos de hombre ¬¬ (mirada asesina de Noelia)

-Yo la he visto y es una mierda – voz de hombre ¬¬ ¬¬(doble mirada asesina de Noelia)

-El Mario Casas ese es Feisimo – voz de hombre ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ (triple mirada asesina de Noelia aaii dios mio! a este se lo carga! Le ha dado en su punto débil )

Yo: ¿Te has dado cuenta de que los que critican son hombres?  
Noelia: Si típico de los hombres, a casi ninguno le gusta el romance...y que mala es la envidia porque Mario Casas esta buenisimo (N/A: si algun hombre/muchacho lee este fic (que no creo) que no se lo tome a mal que es de broma)

Yo: digo buenisisimo

Noelia: tu siempre quieres quedar por encima de mi ¿verdad?

Yo: sip! Me has pillado

Noelia: bah! Paso de ti, anda! tira y sigue con la historia

Yo:okey!

F/C/A)

Chica2: Ya somo do (Ya somos dos)

Chica3:Pue yo pienso que etar aquí mirandolo no sirve de na' vamo ha acercarno a el y a ver si alguna se lleva cacho (Pues yo opino que estar aquí mirandolo no sirve para nada vamos ha acercarnos a el y a ver si alguna se lleva cacho)

Chicas1,2y4: Si vamo vamo!(si vamos vamos!)

Pero y esas que están en los asientos ¿de que van? ¿Y han dicho que se van a acercar a Ranma?¡Ni de coña!...oye que acento y pronunciación más rara tenían ¿no? Esas son de pueblo (N/A: así hablamos aquí en Almeria jaja nos comemos las s y las d y algunas palabras las abreviamos como na', to', etc creo que se habla así en toda Andalucía pero no tengo ni idea ¡que incultura! xD) Bueno voy a por Ranma que estas ya están bajando

Yo:Ranma-digo cerca suyo por cierto al notar que me he acercando a parado de entrenar

Ranma: ¿Que quieres?-uuhh! pero que cabreado esta este...

Yo:¿Podemos hablar un momento?- se lo estoy pidiendo con suplica espero que acepte...jajaja mira las 4 Guarr..(piii) digo chicas de antes se han parado al ver que YO estoy hablando con EL...uuii que mala pinta tiene esto ¿pero por que no me responde?- por favor- pongo mi mejor cara de cachorrito (o de cordero degollado (C/A:Noelia:o.O WHAT?que sádica que eres Akane

Yo: eehh a ver lo que pasa que lo de cordero degollado me lo enseñaste tu...-silencio total - ¡gane!

F/C/A) como se prefiera) yyy... a ver a ver se lo esta pensando yyy..

Ranma: Anda vamos- dice con una sonrisa triunfal..uh uh este se piensan cosas que no son ¡bah! Que piense lo que quiera a mi lo que me gusta es la cara de Gilipoll...(piiii) que se les ha quedado a las otras al ver que el se viene conmigo, por cierto tendrán 17 años o por ahí jijiji ¡TOOOOONTAS!

¡EL MIOS MIO! MI TESORO...voy a tener que dejar de ver el Señor de los anillos xD... ¡¿UN MOMENTO? ¿he dicho que es mio...mi tesoro? Aii! que hambre tengo, ya me como palabras y todo en realidad quería decir el es mi amigo... un tesoro de amigo jijiji vale lo acepto soy pésima intentando disimular pero vosotros seguidme el royo ¿vale? Gracias...¡Que buena gente!

( C/A: Noelia: No! No te seguimos el royo ¡ aceptalo ya!

Voces de leyentes:

-¿Por que no te callas? (La famosa frase del rey Juan Carlos I de España dirigida al presidente Chavez de Venezuela - Noviembre 2007 xD )

-Ya lo aceptara cuando quiera

-Si nosotros sabemos que el a ella le atrae un huevo

-Pero por hacerle creer que no lo sabemos no le va a pasar nada

Noelia: Pues tenéis razón... la dejare ya...que remedio

Yo: eehh chicos estoy aquí

Leyentes:

-Ostia callaros ya!

-Que mas da si ya se ha enterrado

Y muchos comentarios mas

Noelia: Perdona Akane esto es culpa mía si me hubiera estado calladita no hubiera pasado esto- refiriéndose a todos los espectadores comentando cosas.

Yo: no pasa nada Noe, yo voy a seguir con mi relato quien quiera que lo lea y si no que le den por...-se escucha otro piii-Bueno sigamos)

Me he llevado a Ranma fuera del alcance de esas vivoras...quiero decir al patio, ahora esta desierto ya que todo el mundo se ha ido...Bueno voy a empezar a hablar

Yo: Mira Ranma quiero que sepas que el beso fue una apuesta, nada mas, y solo era un beso...mira quiero que seamos amigos, pero solo amigos no quiero que vayas con segundas intenciones, que ya te he visto con las ideas y se que te conozco poco como para juzgarte pero por lo que he visto puedo asegurar a ser el centro de atención de las mujeres y que habrás estado con mas de una sin siquiera haber sentimientos de por medio excepto la atracción y yo no soy una de las mujeres que se acuestan contigo, yo quiero ser tu amiga, la amiga de Ranma Saotome, no una amante mas del mujeriego mas deseado dentro y fuera de Japón.

Ranma: Akane aparte de el mejor amante tambien soy uno de los mejores amigos que puedas encontrar asique ¡esta bien! Seremos amigos sin segundas intenciones-dice sonriendo creo que esta pensando algo pero no se que es

Pensamientos de Ranma (Noelia: solo lo podemos saber nosotros, Akane que no se entere ¿vale? Que esto es información privilegiada)

-Asique ¿quiere que seamos amigos solo ehh? Bien aceptare, pero al final acabara cayendo en mis redes jajaja, lo cierto es que me cae muy bien pero siento que si no me acuesto con ella esto se volverá una obsesión y no quiero estar obsesionado con una amiga... hay con varias mujeres que me he acostado, vaya con las primeras que me acosté, que eran mis amigas y después de eso lo hemos seguido siendo.

_-pero ella no es como las otras ¡idiota!- _suena una voz en su cabeza muy parecida a la suya.

-¿Y esa voz?

-_Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón y "esa voz" esta en tu cabeza porque aun tu pienses una cosa tu alma siempre estará ahí para corregirte o darte la razón_

-Asique eres mi ¿alma?... ¿como es eso posible? Si fueras mi conciencia lo entendería pero mi ¿alma?, ademas¿por que es la primera vez que te oigo?

-_por que aunque aun no te hayas dado cuenta Akane produce cosas en ti que las demás no. Akane es diferente,ella esta en tu destino, ES TU DESTINO. Ahora no te das cuenta pero cuando pase el tiempo entenderás lo que quiero decir..._

-A ¿Que te refieres con que Akane es...

Akane: Ranma despierta- dice pasando una mano delante de su cara

Fin de los pensamientos de Ranma

Yo: Ranma ¿que te pasa?¿estas bien?

Ranma: si, lo siento, estaba pensando ¿nos vamos?

Yo:sip! Vamonos – que raro en que estaria pensando? Bah! Da igual no creo que fuera nada importante...

**Fin del capitulo 3.**

Aunque no lo parezca el pensamiento de Ranma donde habla con su alma es mas importante de lo que parece (y digo esto para que me perdonéis por la tardanza, ya que es algo que no tenia pensado mencionar) pero aun no puedo revelar en que...¡LO SIENTO! Por cierto C/A es Conversación con la Autora y F/C/A es Fin de la Conversación con la Autora

Mis agradecimientos a:

**Rutabi de Saotome:** ¿No sabes que pensar ? ¿A Ranma le gusta en serio o solo se la quiere llevar a la cama? Pues tu piensa piensa! que hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos no lo sabrás jaajjaaj (risa malvada) a mi también me encanta la parte en la que le miente y luego intenta besara, lastima que no pudiera jijiji.

**CONEJA: **Siento haberlo dejado en lo mas interesante peeeeroo eso no podía ser y como va a acabar esto aun quedan unos cuantos capitulos.

**Poli: **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, bueno como veras no he podido subir rapido por los problemas de mi ordenador y la verdad es que los reviews me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

**Saomin: **No hay de que y no tienes porque agradecerme por los mensajes a mi no me cuesta nada dejarlo =D y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, espero que te haya gustado este.

**Diana:** Bueno aquí tienes el capitulo 3 espero que las ansias no te hayan comido jaja. Sabes te llamas como una de mis mejores amigas (aunque eso no venga a cuento tenia ganas de decírtelo xD)

**damalunaely, Zurita Saotome, wow me gusto esta genial **(la verdad no sabia que ponerte pero asi tu sabes que eres tu)**, ranke, alexbonita, Sil, sakura saotome, ranmaxakanelove: **me alegro mucho de que os guste mi historia, siento mucho el retraso y espero que os guste este capitulo.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJARME VUESTROS REVIEWS ¡Y ESPERO MAS! xD

Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!

Cuidaros y Besos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hooolaaa! Lo primero que quiero decir es ¡perdón por el retraso! Ya se sabe que no soy muy "puntual" y la verdad es que tampoco tengo excusa. Bueno ya sin más rodeos dejo de daros el coñazo. Por cierto antes estaba escribiendo la historia en primera persona por parte de los dos, pero ahora la escribiré en tercera, no es nada solo que en tercera persona las cosas me salen antes, mejor no me preguntáis porque ni yo me entiendo. Y también lo escribiré en pasado ¡siento las molestias!

Por cierto si no teneis nada que hacer os importaria pasaros por _.com_

Dialogo: -aaa-

pensamientos: -"_aaa"-_

borrachera: -aa-aa- la raya en medio de las aa representa a el hipo.

**Capitulo 4**

Pensamientos de Ranma

Asique ¿quiere que seamos amigos solo ehh? Bien aceptare, pero al final acabara cayendo en mis redes jajaja, lo cierto es que me cae muy bien pero siento que si no me acuesto con ella esto se volverá una obsesión y no quiero estar obsesionado con una amiga... hay con varias mujeres que me he acostado, vaya con las primeras que me acosté, que eran mis amigas y después de eso lo hemos seguido siendo... creo

-pero ella no es como las otras ¡idiota!- suena una voz en su cabeza muy parecida a la suya.

-¿Y esa voz?

-Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón y "esa voz" es tu cerebro ¡so magantooo! (n/a: manganto: más que tonto. Y el "so" es para que parezca más fuerte) Ese que hace tiempo que no usas, pues es mismo.

-¿eehh?

-¡Cacho pavo! Vale hace tiempo que no usas tu cerebro pero yo soy tu consciencia, si soy esa vocecita a la que le gusta joder los planes... ¡tonto!.

-valee, lo primero no sabia que de verdad a la gente le pasara esto, lo segundo ¿porque es la primera vez que te oigo?

-por que aunque aun no te hayas dado cuenta Akane produce cosas en ti que las demás no. Akane es diferente y lo sabes pero no lo quieres aceptar, claro que solo la conoces de un día, tal vez he sido yo la que me adelantado en salir a flota, ¡oh oh! Creo que esto es equivocación mía... bueno da igual la cuestión es que estoy aquí y bueno ahora no te das cuenta de lo que te he digo pero cuando pase el tiempo entenderás lo que quiero decir...

-¿ A que te refieres con que Akane es...

Fin de los pensamientos de Ranma

-¡Ranma! ¡despierta!- dice Akane mientras pasa una mano por delante de los ojos-Ranma ¿que te pasa?¿estas bien?- dice con preocupación la pobre chica.

-si, lo siento, estaba pensando... ¿nos vamos?- dice mientras le sonríe

-si, vamonos – Akane iba preguntándose en que estaría pensando Ranma, pero seguramente, no lo sabría nunca.

**1 año después**

Ranma estaba esperando en la puerta del Dojo Tendo a que Akane saliera. Kasumi le había invitado ha pasar pero no se sentía muy cómodo entre las miradas de Nabiki que decían un claro "te estoy vigilando, esperando a que cometas un error" la verdad es que eso le ponía bastante nervios ¿que demonios le pasaba a esa mujer?, y las indirectas de Soun, tipo "si algún muchacho se atreve a desvirgar a MI Akane antes del matrimonio, me lo cargo" y lo miraba de forma acusadora, ¡por dios! ¡¿aun no le quedaba claro que solo eran amigos? Por el momento, claro, jeje.

En ese año Akane y él había pasado de ser desconocidos a mejores amigos, confiaban totalmente el uno en el otro. En ese momento se encontraban en segundo de bachillerato, ese día les habían dado los resultados de unos exámenes, los cuales todo el grupo había aprobado con buena nota, y como era viernes, iban a celebrarlo.

Habían cambiado bastantes cosas en ese año:

y Ukyo estaban juntos.

grupo se había separado, ya solo se ajuntaban Ryoga, Ukyo, Ranma y Akane. En realidad no había ningún motivo para ese distanciamiento, simplemente que los otros conocieron a personas nuevas y... bueno... lo normal, el grupo se separo. Aunque tenían una "nueva compañera", Momo les contaba todos los chismes del instituto, de vez en cuando salia con ellos, para ir de compras y cosas así y le había pedido a Akane que le enseñara artes marciales, ya que Akane era muy buena, no tanto como Ranma pero bastante.

se había dado cuenta que desde que conoció a Akane no se había acostado con ninguna tia, aunque se le hubiera insinuado mucho, lo que le llevo a darse cuenta de que Akane era más que una simple amiga con la que tenia ganas de acostarse. Con el paso del tiempo se había enamorado de ella ¿quien lo diría? ¿él? El eterno soltero, un vividor follador (n/a: típica frase de "los leones" de la serie "La que se avecina"... estaba enamorado.

Ranma vio salir a Akane, iba muy guapa...¡jum! ¡no pensaría ir a ligar! Porque el no la dejaría ¡no señor eso si que no! Ni de coña. El había planeado que esa noche pasara algo, tal vez confesarse, aun que no fuera muy bueno para mostrar sus sentimientos, tenia que hacerlo.

-Hola- dijo Akane sonriendo, con ese vestido tan corto que se había puesto... Ranma no podía dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo, una y otra vez.

-¡Vaya! Yo en el espejo me he visto bien pero por lo que parece voy más que bien- y se le escapo la risa. Ranma dejo de mirarla con cara de embobado para hacerse el enfadado y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Vamos- dijo Ranma echando a andar, sin siquiera esperar a Akane.

-¡Esperaameee!-dijo empezando a andar detrás de él.

Al rato Ranma y Akane llegaron a la discoteca, donde se encontraron con Ryoga y Ukyo.

-Hoolaa! Ya era hora!-Dijo Ryoga viendo a sus amigos entrar en la discoteca.

-Ha sido a Akane, que a tardado año y medio en arreglarse-dijo Ranma mirándola de reojo y cruzándose de brazos

-Eeehh!, tampoco a sido para tanto- dijo Akane cruzándose también de brazos.

-Jajaja ¿y no será que han echo algo malo por ahí?- dijo Ukyo riéndose, agarrada al brazo de Ryoga.

-Tonta, vamos anda, y deja de decir tonterías-Dijo Akane mientras cogía a Ukyo y se la llevaba arrastras hacia la barra.

Y así entre bailes, copas, risas, copas, cotilleos, copas, más risas y más copas, se les pasó la noche volando.

Eran las 5 de la mañana y Akane y iba más que bebida.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa ya, si te quedas aquí vas a acabar más borracha de lo que estas, si es que eso es posible- le dijo Ranma a Akane mientras la cogía de la muñeca para irse.

-Adioos Ukyoo! Pasa-pasatelo mu-muy bieeen-dijo Akane mientras era arrastrada por Ranma.

-Adiioos Akanee! y recuerdaaa haz-hazle de-de todooo jiji-ji-Dijo Ukyo mientras volvía a agarrase al brazo de Ryoga.

-Será mejor que tu y yo también nos vayamos- le dijo Ryoga a Ukyo.

-Nooooo-dijo haciéndole un puchero.

-Vaaamoos!- dijo mientras también la sacaba de allí.

En el camino de vuelta, Akane iba cantando una canción en Ingles, que apenas se entendía, y gritando cosas a pleno pulmón que al igual que la canción eran algo indescifrable, iba enganchada a un brazo de Ranma para no caerse pero no pudo más y Ranma la cogió en brazos y ahí entre los brazos de Ranma se quedó dormida.

Cuando Ranma llegó al dojo Tendo suspiro, ahora ¿como se suponía que iba a entrar? Dejó a Akane sentada en el suelo y busco en su bolso la lleve, abrió la puerta, cogió a Akane y entro, volvió a abrir la otra puerta pero con Akane en brazos, abrió la puerta con sigilo, suponiendo que ya todos dormían. Se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando se encendió la luz.

-Hola Ranma- la voz del señor Tendo sonó desde el pasillo que el acababa de abandonar. Se dio la vuelta despacio.

-Hola señor Tendo- Ranma lo miro, y vio que Soun no le estaba mirando a él sino a su hija- Vera, la estaba acompañando para que no viniera sola y bueno...-no podía decirle que iba tan borracha que no podía ni andar- le entro sueño y se quedo dormida- el estaba de los nervios...que no hiciera preguntas, lo vio abrir la boca – mmm bueno voy a subir a Akane- dijo dándose la vuelta para empezar a subir de nuevo.

-Estaré esperando a que bajes- dijo de forma amenazante.

-de acuerdo- Ranma siguió con su camino.

Llegó al cuarto de Akane, entro y cerró la puerta con el pie, se acerco a la cama, dejó a Akane en el lado de la cama que pegaba a la pared, quitó las sabanas y el cobertor del otro lado, la volvió a coger y la metió en las sabanas. Se quedó mirándola mientras dormía, esa noche no había sido como el había querido, no había pasado nada, nada de lo planeado tuvo oportunidad de ver la luz. Le besó la frente, y se dispuso a darse la vuelta cuando notó que alguien cogía su mano.

-¿Te vas y-y me dejas so-solita?- pregunto Akane con voz de niña pequeña y haciendo pucheros.

-No puedo quedarme, tu padre esta esperando a que baje- dijo Ranma poniendo cara de terror al mencionar a Soun.

-Ranma antes de que te-te vayas qui-quiero decirte un-una cosa-dijo Akane mientras se incorporaba poco a poco, y quedaba sentada en el borde de la cama, Ranma se sentó a su lado.

-Dime- dijo mientras la miraba, ella le miró, y se acerco poco a poco a él, y él no se movió. Akane se quedó a pocos centímetros de su boca y susurró un:

-Te-te quiero mu-mucho- y acorto la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus bocas.

Ranma al principio no respondió, ya que estaba confundido,¿quien iba a decirle que las cosas iban a salir mejor de lo que él lo había planeado? El beso no había sido ni tierno ni dulce sino apasionado, demostrando el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro y que sus hormonas estaban más que revolucionadas.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire Ranma volvía a acostar a Akane, que no había abierto los ojos desde el beso.

-Yo también te quiero mucho- le susurró al oído, Akane sonrió, seguramente mañana no se acordaría, entonces vio una libreta y un bolígrafo en su escritorio.

-"_mmm, se me ocurre una idea_"- Ranma arrancó una hoja y se puso a escribir, después la doblo y la dejo encima de la libreta.

Ranma salio del cuarto y cerró la puerta, bajó las escaleras y ahí seguía Soun, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

-Los he visto más rápidos, muchacho- le dijo Soun, cuando ya estaba bajando el ultimo escalón.

-Lo siento, señor-se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y mientras salia dijo- Buenas noches, señor Tendo- ese hombre le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Buenas noches, muchacho- dijo mientras lo veía salir, no dejaría que ningún crio le quitara a su pequeña Akane, nunca.

**Fin capitulo 4**

Siento mucho que sea más corto de los demás pero el próximo, será más largo ¡lo prometo!

Y bueno si me quisierais hacer un gran favor, me gustaría que os metierais en esta pagina y que comenteis: **.com/**bueno con que pongáis shut-eye os tiene que salir en el buscador o gracias a las personas que vayan a pasarse por la pagina. Lo pongo arriba y aquí para que todo el mundo lo lea xD.

Gracias a todos por leer y espero vuestros REVIEW, sino hay review NO ACTUALIZO eehh!

Y gracias a:

**Rutabi: **Espero que aprobaras ese examen y que no lo suspendieras por mi culpa o.O, jaja me alegro de que sea un gran fic favorito y una obsesión xD jaja, sii! A mi me gusta integrarme pero no creo que lo haga más porque hay a gente que le molesta... Bueno Momo no es exactamente una zorrilla, esta un poco salida y es un poco pervertida pero todavía tiene su virginidad ehh que no es ninguna putifurrilla ( así es como le digo yo p-u-t-a-s para que mi hermano pequeño no sepa de lo que hablo xD y también porque suena menos fuerte).

Noooo! No me mates que si no no puedo seguiir! Jaja, siii yo también daría todo por tener a un macho-man como Ranma conmigo xD Siento el retraso aaiiihh! no tengo excusa, asique si quieres tirarme tomates que sea rápido xD.

Besoos y cuidatee!

**ranmaxakanelove: **Siento haber sido tan mala y haberte dejado así xD Me alegro mucho de que te encante mi historia pero tu no me hagas pucheros, mujer, que esta vez si que voy a actualizar rápido... siempre y cuando reciba REVIEW xD. Siento mucho el retraso. Y a mi también me gusta mucho Momo.

Cuidatee!

**Jesi Saotome:** Siento mucho que el capitulo anterior te liara un poco, pero tranquila, no creo que vuelva a escribir así, ya que el capitulo anterior fue un ataque de locura xD. Bueno para la historia tuve que cambiar un "poco" a nuestro tímido y querido Ranma, y tiene 18 años y bueno yo conozco a niños que con 15 años ya lo han hecho... si a mi también me parece muy pronto pero es su vida yo no puedo hacer nada xD.

Cuidatee!

**Sil-bD9: **Me alegro que te guste el capitulo (anterior espero que este tambien), bueno aunque ahora escriba la historia en tercera persona seguirá habiendo pensamientos de Akane (o almenos eso espero xD) y también he cambiado el Alma de Ranma por su Consciencia que queda más real xD.

Cuidatee!

**Poli: **Espero que no te hayas muerto de hambre xD, jaja me halaga que te comas una vaca por mi fic xD. Me alegro de que te guste y sip! Mi ordenador ya esta perfect! Bueno tu tranquila que aunque yo tarde mucho en actualizar no lo voy a dejar de lado.

Cuidate!

**Coneja:** Bueno es era una opción, pero mi intención era que se enamoraran. Espero que sigas leyendo.

Cuidatee!

**Milk goku:**Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia y tranquila no creo que vuelva a escribir interrumpiendo la historia, a no ser que se me vaya la olla pero no creo xD.

Cuidatee!


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa! Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho, pero estamos con los examenes finales y ya sabes, hay que estudiar!

Publicidad, **¡VISITAD MI PAGINA!** http : / shut-eye . Jimdo. Com ( sin espacios y el jimdo y com con minuscula) y dejad vuestro comentario :)

**Capitulo 5**

Akane despertó con un dolor de cabeza, tan grande, que creía que le iba a explotar. Abrió los ojos lentamente, se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Ay!¡Ay!¡mi cabeza!- se fue incorporando poco a poco, y agradeció que la persiana estuviera bajada.

Bajo los pies de la cama y se quedo sentada en el borde, con las manos aun en la cabeza. Espero ha encontrase un poco mejor para levantarse.

Abrió un poco la persiana para dejar que entrara algo de luz. Al subirla vio en el escritorio un papel doblado en el que ponía _Para Akane._

"¿Pero que es esto?"

Observo el papel atentamente, juraría que es la letra de Ranma. Desdoblo el papel con cuidado e intento leer lo que decía, pero entre la poca luz y la caligrafiá de Ranma, que no era muy buena, no pudo hacerlo, asique subió la persiana entera, quedando todo el cuarto iluminado y se dispuso a leer la carta

_Buenos días borrachuza!_

"¡Ja ja ja! ¡Que gracioso ha salido el niño!"

_Supongo que no recordaras **m**ucho lo qu**e** paso anoche_

"Supones bien"

_Y __**m**__ucho m__**e**__nos lo que paso en__**t**__re nosotros_

"¿Eing?"

_Y much__**is**__imo menos lo que me dijis__**te**_

"Me he perdido"

_Bien pues quiero recordarte__**l**__o, qued__**a**__mos a __**l**__as 5:00 __**en**__ el parque ¿crees que lle__**g**__aras a tiempo?_

Akane miro su reloj 3:30, llegaria a tiempo, volvio a mirar la carta

_PD: Enc**u**entr**a** l**as** palabras que salen si ajun**ta** **la**s letras que están remarcadas ;)_

"¿Qué es esto? ¿un acertijo?"

_PD2: Por cierto ¿Que te parece si vamos a ver la película de Petter Pan y **Campanilla **, la que acaban de estrenar? **:P**_

"¿La película de Petter Pan? ¿Dibujos?¿Ranma? Aquí hay algo raro"

Cogió un papel de su libreta y se empezó a ajuntar las palabras remarcadas.

Cuando acabo de escribir, los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas, casi.

No podía creer que eso fuera cierto. Volvió a mirar la carta y a mirar el papel en el cual ella había escrito:

_ :P_

Que al separarlo era:

_me metiste la lengua asta la campanilla :P_

Y el hasta sin h...

Dejo de fijarse en los errores ortográficos de Ranma.

¿Seria es cierto?

¿Es que acaso cuando estaba ebria haba tenido el valor que le faltaba cuando estaba sobria?

Imágenes borrosa de la noche anterior aparecieron de golpe.

Ranma sacándola arrastras de la discoteca

La vista del cielo mientras se movía, como si Ranma la hubiera llevado en brazos.

Luego todo negro.

La sensación de algo sobre sus labios tal vez otros labios

Y la vos de Ranma diciendo "Yo también te quiero mucho"...

Eso era maravilloso.

Un momento "yo también..." lo que quería decir que ¡ella se había confesado primero! ¡asique era verdad! ¡Ebria tiene más valor que sobria! ¡muy fuerte!

Pero lo más importante ¡lo de la carta era cierto!

Se dirigió a su armario, cogió unos vaqueros cortos y un top sin mangas, ese día hacia bastante calor, cogió también la ropa interior y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el baño.

Hora y media después llego al parque en el que habían quedado... Busco a Ranma con la mirada pero al no verlo se sentó en un banco. Vio a un grupo de chicas que se reían e iban con un helado, celebrando, seguramente, el fin de las clases, y varios niños jugando con la arena y tirándose por el tobogán, observados por sus madres que estaban en corrillo, hablando.

Notó como alguien le tapaba los ojos con unas manos grandes.

-¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche?-le susurro en el oído Ranma con voz ronca

-o tengo que recordartelo-rozo la curva que hay entre el hombro y el cuello con la nariz, Akane al sentir el contacto ladeo la cabeza pero que Ranma tuviera mejor acceso, después le planto varios besos por el cuello.

-No me has contestado.

Akane sonrió.

-Recuerdo algo.

Ranma se rió.

-Me sorprende que de verdad recuerdes algo- le quito las manos de los ojos y le giro la cara para que lo mirara- pero así es mucho mejor- y la beso, un beso experto lleno de pasión, se notaba que tenia practica.

Cuando se separaron Akane estaba sonrojada, Ranma sonrió al verla, era tan inocente.

-Vamos-dijo para que se levantara del banco.

Cuando se levantó vio que todas las mujeres presentes los estaban mirando, se sonrojo más por la vergüenza de darse cuenta que eran el centro de atención.

Y salieron del parque, Ranma con un brazo rodeando la cintura de Akane, pensando que haría esa tarde.

No sabían que alguien había sido testigo del beso.

Nabiki tarareaba una canción mientras volvía a casa, había reunido la información que le había pedido su padre y había sacado algo extra. Esa tarde ganaría mucho dinero.

Llego a su casa y se encontró a su padre en la sala, tomándose un té, mirando el jardin con la televisión de fondo.

-Papá, toma-dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre- aquí tienes toda la información que he podido recopilar sobre Ranma.

Soun abrió el sobre y saco varios folios con fotos.

Empezó a leer la primera hoja que tenia la foto de Ranma

Ranma Saotome

19 años de edad

Acaba de graduarse en el instituto

Repitió Primero de Bachiller

Quiere sacarse la carrera de empresariales para seguir con el negocio familiar, y sacar adelante las empresas y los gimnasios de su padre.

Es el mejor artista marcial a nivel mundial, ganador de todos las competencias que se han celebrado desde la primera en la que se presento

Es el heredero de la dinastía Saotome

Soltero, por el momento

A tenido varias amantes, que afirman que es un muy buen amante.

Es el hijo mayor de Genma Saotome y Nodoka Saotome.

Soun levanto la vista del papel, sin terminar de leer lo que decia el informe.

-Lo sabia es el hijo de ese desgraciado- Miró la foto de Ranma con desprecio y tiro los papeles encima de la mesa.

Los papeles quedaron esparcidos por la mesa, viéndose fotos de un hombre con una especie de turbante en la cabeza, una mujer con el pelo recogido en un moño y una joven pelirroja muy parecida a Ranma.

Nabiki se quedo mirando fijamente a su padre, hay había algo que tenia que descubrir.

-¿Ocurre algo papá?

Soun miro a Nabiki y le extendió un fajo de billetes.

-No pasa nada, hija, lo has hecho muy bien, toma el dinero

Nabiki cogió el dinero.

-Papá tengo algo que tal vez te pueda interesar- dijo sonriendo

-¿el que?- Soun miro a su hija, muy interesado.

Nabiki rozó el dedo gordo con los demás, señalando que le diera más dinero si quiera saberlo. Soun resignado, cogió más billetes y se los entrego. Nabiki tomo el dinero en una mano, muy contenta, y con la otra le dio una foto.

Soun miro la foto, en la cual salia su hija menor besándose con el hijo mayor de ese desgraciado, miro a Nabiki que contaba el dinero tranquilamente, volvió a mirar la foto, la rompió en mil pedazos, Nabiki miro a su padre, sorprendida.

-No dejare que estén juntos- dijo mientras hacia una bola con los restos.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer papá?

Soun miro a su hija y sonrió de forma malévola

-Hace algún tiempo un amigo mio me sugirió que uniéramos nuestras familias para unir nuestros Dojos y de la unión obtener un heredero.

Nabiki no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de horror.

-Papá no estarás pensando en obligar a Akane a...

-Por supuesto-dijo mirando la bola que tenia en la mano.

Nabiki se levanto dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Pero no, no puedes, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes obligarla a casarse solo porque tu no te lleves bien con la familia de Ranma- Nabiki había deducido que era por eso, ya que su padre no se había mostrado muy contento al descubrir quien era el padre de Ranma.

Soun miro a Nabiki de forma amenazante.

-Claro que puedo.

-Le destrozaras la vida-dijo Nabiki en un susurro mirando al suelo.

Soun se levanto y dijo:

-Será mejor que no cuentes nada de esto Nabiki, a no ser que quieras correr la misma suerte que tu hermana.

Nabiki miro a su padre horrorizada, ¿donde había quedado el padre que se preocupaba por la felicidad de sus hijas? No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Soun salio de la habitación diciendo que iba a hacer "unas llamaditas"

Cuando se quedo sola, cayo de rodillas al suelo, ¿que había hecho? Se odiaba a si misma por haber sido tan avariciosa, debería haberse quedado callada cuando vio la poca gracia que le hacia a su padre la familia de Ranma, pero no, había sido una estupida, había querido más, y como consecuencia su padre iba a destrozarle la vida a su hermana menor.

**Fin del capitulo 5**

Muy fuerte lo que va a hacer Soun...¡por favor no me matéis! ¡soy muy joven para morir! XD

Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo, espero que os metáis en la pagina que he mencionado antes y espero REVIEWS sino hay NO ACTUALIZO, ya sabéis, no seáis agarrados y dejadme alguno.

**Ranmaxakanelove:**Lo primero muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un review, siento haber tardado pero como estamos con los exámenes finales y eso, tuve que concentrarme un poco xD. Bueno ya sabes lo que escribió Ranma... es una tontería xD pero no se me ocurría otra cosa.

Jaja, yo me meto un panzon de reír con el recio xD Tiene unas cosas...

Bss y cuidatee!

**rusa-ranmayakane**: Me alegro de que te guste mi fic :D bueno Soun se ha vuelto un poco cabronzete... pero todo tiene una explicación que...ya daré xD

Cuidatee!

**jesi saotome**: la verdad que es una pena tener una hija tan joven pero si es feliz...

Bueno...si me dijiste mala por el otro capitulo, tengo miedo por lo que me puedas decir por este xD jaja me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo :D y bueno lo que escribe Ranma es una tontería, lo siento, por si esperabas algo más... mejor xD Bueno Ranma salio huyendo xD

Cuidatee!

**Mininahermosa29**: Bueno... ahora Soun es un poco bastante diferente que en el anime, y un cabronzete, pero todo tiene un motivo...un gran motivo...

Cuidatee!

**MaRce kid nicky's girl: **Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia :D bueno lo del queso lo oigo todo el rato decirlo a mis amigas, da igual donde estemos, si no hablan de famosos, hablan de los socorristas del mario park (ahora que estamos en verano lo van a abrir otra vez me van a poner la cabeza llena de sus tonterías... aii! Que dolor! Sera porque no hay temas...) o sino hablan de alguno que a pasado o que han visto o que vieron...en fin, que se le va a hacer estamos en la edad del pavo (pero yo no tanto como ellas... menos mal xD)

Cuidatee!

**poli:** jaja sip!Akane es una borracha... según Ranma borrachuza xD Me alaga mucho que seas un fiel seguidora de mi fic :D Por cierto eso de encender velas es buena idea, creo que voy a hacer lo mismo xD Bueno la verdad es que mi ordenador se arreglo porque lo amenace xD le dije o te arreglas o te doy, que te doy ehh! Y se cago y se arreglo xD

Bss y Cuidatee!

**alexbonita:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia, y bueno a veces no tengo excusa para los retrasos pero esta vez si, mis profesores son unos capullinos (en el buen sentido... si eso existe) y nos ponen exámenes... pero bueno eso lo hacen todos xD no se puede hacer nada... una pena la verdad, con lo feliz que seria yo sin exámenes pero bueno...

Espero que sigas leyendo.

Cuidatee!


	6. Chapter 6

Publicidad, **¡VISITAD MI PAGINA!** http : / shut-eye . Jimdo. Com ( sin espacios y el jimdo y com con minúscula) y dejad vuestro comentario :)

Esta vez no podréis quejaros! que he tardado poco!

**Capitulo 6**

Ranma y Akane se encontraban en el cine viendo una película de comedia romántica que habían decidido después de tener una pelea por ver si veían una película de acción o una de romance.

Ranma miraba el perfil de Akane, tan perfecto, tan delicado, tan dulce. La vio reírse. Oh oh! Se había perdido una escena de risa...que pena... pero era mejor lo que estaba mirando. Busco un espacio para poder meter la mano entre la espalda de Akane y la silla para poder llegar a su cintura. Objetivo conseguido.

Afirmo su mano como pudo y acerco su cara al cuello de ella, y le acaricio con la nariz, como había hecho en el parque.

-Ranma...- susurro Akane, regañándolo.

-Sii- susurro en su oído

-Que te estés quieto- dijo con la vista fija en la película- recuerda que hemos entrado a ver esta película porque no querías ver una de amor, asique callate.

-uhh si! Ten cuidado! Que yo sepa esto es una comedia romántica.

Akane lo miro de soslayo y negó con la cabeza.

-Además, no me dirás que pretendías que entrara a ver una película donde están todo el rato manoseándose y besándose y que me quedara quieto ¿verdad?- la vio fruncir los labios- pues querida siento informarte de que no tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad.

-callate ya!

Si en ese momento la sala estuviera iluminada Ranma podría haber visto el sonrojo de Akane ante sus palabras, ella daba gracias porque la sala estuviera totalmente a oscura, quitando la luz de la pantalla, claro.

-asique de verdad pensabas que no iba a tocarte ehh!- puso cara de diversión y le paso la lengua por el cuello, despacio, hasta llegar al lóbulo- pues sera mejor que empecemos a buscar el tornillo que te falta.

Se escucho una risilla, que no era ni la de Akane ni la de Ranma, sino de una señora de unas cuarenta y tantos largos que estaba sentada al lado de Akane. En ese mismo momento Akane deseo que se la tragase la tierra y Ranma sonrió más divertido aun.

-¿Ves? Esa Señora sabe que yo tengo razón ¿como pretende usted, señorita Tendo, meter a un joven, con las hormonas alborotadas, a ver una película donde los protagonistas son unos empalagosos y están todo el rato venga a toquetearse y que el joven se quede quieto? Eso es imposible, ¿Verdad señora?

-Verdad, verdad- dijo la mujer, con la mira fija a la pantalla del cine y sonriendo.

Akane suspiro, derrotada, y miro a Ranma que tenia una sonrisa triunfal pintada en la cara.

-Esta bien, esta bien! vale, tienes razón ¿contento?

Sino borraba esa sonrisa, se la borraría ella.

-Mucho - le susurro al oído mientras volvía a acariciar el cuello de Akane con su nariz.

-Espero que tengas la nariz limpia- susurro tan baja que apenas ella misma se oyó.

-¿Qué?-dijo separándose de ella, y vio la mirada asesina que le dirigía...aiii! si las miradas matasen él ya estaría bajo tierra.

-Que pares y que me dejes ver el final de la película- volvió a mirar la pantalla- oh! Ranma! Por tu culpa me he perdido el final- dijo mientras veía los créditos.

Se levanto y frunció el ceño

-Estarás contento ¿no?

Ranma sonrió por tercera o cuarta vez (ha perdido la cuenta), enseñando sus blanco dientes "_capullo"_

-Mucho.

"_Sera podible... miralo tan feliz él"_

-¿Últimamente esta tu muy contento o me lo parece a mi?-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Soy feliz

-Oh! Que carbario, lo único que me faltaba es que ahora fueras detrás mía con cara de bobo.

Ranma abrió muchos los ojos, para acto seguido girar la cara y cruzar los brazos, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Deja de hacer el payaso y levantate- dijo Akane pasando por delante de él para dirigirse a las escaleras- o me iré sin ti.

Empezó a bajar escalones, al notar que Ranma no la seguía miro hacia atrás pero el asiento de Ranma estaba vació. Entrecerró los ojos _"¿pero que...? ¿ahora donde se ha metido este?"_ volvió a mirar hacia delante, ciertamente era un capullo.

Creía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca y los ojos de sus órbitas. Estuvo a punto de caerse hacia atrás pero él la sujeto.

-Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca en lo que te queda de vida vuelvas a hacer eso Ranma Saotome- dijo en un tono le calaría los huesos a cualquier, pero el seguía sonriendo- o la próxima vez de tirare esos estúpidos dientes de un guantazo-lo amenazo después del susto que se había llevado al encontrárselo delante.

-Lo siento, mi capitán- dijo borrando la sonrisa, poniéndose totalmente recto y rígido, llevándose una mano a la frente- le juro que no volverá a ocurrir, señor.

Akane notaba como le palpitaba la vena en la frente y tenia un tic en el ojo.

-RANMAAAA!- grito para acto seguido ver como Ranma salia corriendo y ella detrás.

**Media hora después**

Se ve a Ranma y a Akane sentados en un banco del parque. Akane con un gran helado de leche merengada y chocolate, y Ranma con un gran chichón.

-¿Me perdonas ya?- Preguntó Ranma con voz suplicante, mientras la veía comerse el helado a una velocidad que solo había visto en una persona, bueno dos... su padre y él mismo.

-Nunca- respondió Akane con la mirada fija al frente, y con un humor de perros, que tenia desde que habían salido del cine y que, apesar de haberle pegado y de que le había comprado un helado, no se había ido.

-Akane...-la llamó

-¿Qué?- respondió con el mismo tono de cabreada que antes.

-Mirame- más que una petición parecía una orden.

-¿Qué te pica?- dijo mirándolo de mala manera.

Ranma volvió a sonreír, ¡por dios! Esa vez si que iba a arrancarle la cabeza de un bocado

-Te amo...

Akane se le borro todo rastro de enfado de la cara.

Y como si de una brisa se tratase, todo el enfado y la rabia se habían esfumado, así como una hoja vuela con el viento.

Ranma le paso la mano por detrás del cuello y se fue acercando poco a poco, el aliento de ambos se entremezclaba, las bocas ansiosas de tocarse, solo un poco más. Y se tocaron, como tanto habían deseado desde su ultimo beso. Las bocas se movieron una contra la otra, la lengua de Ranma se las ingenio para entra en la boca de Akane para encontrarse con la lengua femenina, y comenzaron una danza.

Ninguno de los dos quería terminar con el beso pero era acabar o morir asfixiados, una bonita forma de morir pero preferían morir una y mil veces al separarse y quedarse con las ganas, que a morir por asfixia (xD)

Akane apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Ranma y miro las estrellas, Ranma la abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Me has perdonado ya?

Akane sonrió con dulzura.

-Si, tonto

Ambos se quedaron observando el cielo nocturno

-Akana...

-hum?

-¿Me das helado?

Cualquier acto o ambiente romántico había sido estropeado por el insensible de Ranma.

-No- fue un no tajante, daba igual dijera él, no le daría.

-Akaneeee, lo mio tuyo, y lo tuyo mio- dijo como un niño pequeño al que le han negado comprarle un juguete.

Akane miro a Ranma directamente a los ojos.

-No, no, no estas tu muy equivocado- dijo negando con la cabeza- lo tuyo es mio y lo mio mio.

Ranma puso cara de sorpresa

-Oh! Que egoísta!

Akane entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar al cielo pasando de Ranma

-Mira- mientras señalaba hacia arriba- una estrellas fugaz.

Ranma cerro los ojos y pidió en voz alta:

-Lo que más deseo en el mundo es que...AKANE ME DE HELADO

Akane puso los ojos en blanco o, al menos, lo intento.

-Ranma los deseos se piden en silencio.

-Es que si lo grito me oirá mejor

-No, si lo gritas o lo dices el deseo no se cumple

-Vaya por dios, ya me he quedado sin helado

-No puedes quedarte sin algo que nunca has tenido

Ranma y Akane se miraron... y se echaron a reír, vaya conversación más tonta para una primera cita.

**1 Semana después**

Akane se encontraba en el salón viendo la tele.

Nabiki estaba sentada, mirando el estanque. Esa semana había estado muy rara pero Akane supuso que algún negocio le abría salido mal y abría perdido mucho dinero, sino era eso, no se explicaba que podría ser.

Tocaron a la puerta y vio a su padre correr por el pasillo entusiasmado por abrir la puerta, vio a Nabiki mirar a su padre con tristeza, _"¿A que ha venido esa mirada?"_, y ella solo pudo mirar confundida a su hermana.

Escucho a su padre saludar al que parecía un amigo suyo de hacia tiempo y a su hijo.

Los tres entraron en el salón.

-Akane hija quiero presentarte a alguien

Akane se levanto y se acerco a los tres hombres.

-Este- dijo señalando a un hombre mayor con el pelo corto y castaño con canas- es mi gran amigo Takeshi.

-Encantada-dijo sonriendo

-Igualmente-contesto devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Y este – Akane miro sonriente al joven alto y delgaducho que era igual que Takeshi pero en joven- es su hijo, Ryuu, tu prometido...

**Fin del capitulo 6**

Se que este es un poco más corto que los demás pero es lo único que puedo hacer con los exámenes.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejadme un review, ya sabéis, si no hay **no actualizo.**

**Mininahermosa29:** Soun es un capullo! Pero es vital para la historia, aunque Akane y Ranma sufran T_T

Cuidatee!

**isacandy:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia. Espero no haber tardado mucho.

Gracias por leer.

Cuidatee!

**MaRce kid nicky's girl:** Nabiki se movía por el dinero... pobrecilla, en fin, lo del infarto es buena idea tendría que haber echo eso, así le ahorraría sufrimiento a Ranma y a Akane pero bueno ya no se puede hacer nada.

Cuidatee!

**the mystic poetry:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia. En este capitulo he intentado poner un poco más de lo que me dijiste pero es que a mi describir los sentimientos y eso no se me da muy bien pero iré intentándolo para poder mejorar.

Cuidatee!

**susyakane: **Creo que nadie se a imaginado a un Soun malo jamas, ni siquiera yo, claro que al principio tenia otra idea de la historia, quien me iba a decir a mi que acabaría tomando este rumbo.

Cuidatee!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Akane parpadeo varias veces, mientras su padre la miraba sonriendo y obtuvo una respuesta que no hubiera imaginado jamas.

Akane se rió.

Comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, mientras se aguantaba la barriga.

-Perdona papá creo que he entendido mal- dijo sonriendo, una sonrisa que intentaba expresar seguridad en que había escuchado mal, pero su ojos la delataban, había entendido perfectamente lo que le había dicho su padre y rogaba porque solo fuera una broma o una horrible pesadilla que su subconsciente, como venganza por lo tarde que se había acostado la noche anterior, le hacia soñar.

-Es tu prometido, hija- Soun sabia perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo su hija y sabia que ella se negaría pero JAMAS, nunca en ninguna vida la dejaría con un hijo de ese imbécil que se hace llamar artista marcial, dueño del dojo Saotome, Genma jamas seria ni la mitad de lo que fue su padre y eso estaba más que claro.

-¿Su prometido? ¿pero como es eso?¿Akane cuando te has comprometido tu?- dijo Kasumi, que acababa de entrar por la puerta, de forma inocente, no comprendiendo muy bien la situación.

-jaja creo que tengo un POCO de cera en los oídos ¿puedes repetir?- dijo Akane ignorando a su hermana mayor. Se negaba a creer lo que decía su padre, ¿prometido? ¿su prometido? ¿Pero que estaba diciendo ese hombre? ¡¿es que acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? ¡¿es que se le había ido la perola?, mejor se aseguraría antes de imaginarse cosas que no eran.

-Akane, por favor, no te hagas más la tonta, es tu prometido- Lo mejor seria que Akane lo aceptara cuanto antes, se casaría con Ryuu y punto y no había más que hablar, no importaba cuanto intentara hacerse la loca, haría lo que él dijera.

-Ja y... ¿se puede saber por qué? Que yo sepa no me he comprometido, a no ser que lo hiciera mientras dormía o estando bebida, cosa que me parece imposible porque ni tengo insomnio ni bebo-Vale, las cosas estaban más que claras. Su padre le estaba diciendo que ese era su prometido, pero ella acababa de conocerlo asique era imposible que en un ataque de locura se hubiera comprometido con él... a no ser que no hubiera sido ella sino su padre... no,no,no eso era incomprehensible, estúpido, algo sin sentido, su padre jamas le haría algo así ¿verdad? No lo haría porque la quería, porque la quería ¿no?

-Vaya Tendo, parece que no le has contado nada a tu hija, sera mejor que nos retiremos para que puedas hablar con ella y regresemos mañana- dijo Takeshi, comprendiendo lo complicada que era la situación y tendiendo en cuenta la tensión del ambiente y el tic nervioso en el ojo derecho de la joven Tendo.

-No, no tranquilo, ya os he preparado una habitación, podéis ir a verla, yo mientras hablare con mi hija- no podía permitir que se fueran por un berrinche tonto de su hija, habían ido desde muy lejos para el compromiso, se quedarían allí, esa noche y todas las que siguieran hasta el día de la boda, porque se celebraría, y se haría pronto, muy pronto- Kasumi, por favor, acompañalos a la habitación de invitados- dijo dirigiéndose a su hija mayor, que lo miraba confundida y preocupada, claramente había pillado lo que estaba pasando pero no sabia como reaccionar.

-Pero papá ¿que ocurre?- Kasumi no se ira de allí sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando, no era tonta, sabia lo que pasaba pero no comprendía porque pasaba, y estaba claro que su querida hermana Akane menos, los puños cerrados, el ceño fruncido y el tic en el ojo izquierdo manifestaban su enfado, pero esa aura de tristeza era la que la preocupaba, y ella sabia porque su hermana tenia esa aura a su alrededor ¿como podía, un padre, hacerle eso a su propia hija?, pero lo que la confundía era que Nabiki no hubiera dicho ni mu, que no se hubiera movido de su sitio ni un solo instante, ni para preguntar ni para sacar fotos e ir a vender la exclusiva (cosa que era muy pero que muy extraña) y esa mirada de culpabilidad que decía a gritos "esto es mi culpa" ¿acaso Nabiki había hecho algo para que ocurriera esa situación? No, eso era imposible, su hermana era avariciosa y manipuladora pero quería a sus hermanas más que a nada en el mundo.

-¡Ahora Kasumi!- la voz de enfado al dar la orden de su padre no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes. Y Kasumi decidió que seria mejor moverse, para que su padre pudiera hablar con su hermana y luego averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Por favor, seguidme- dijo Kasumi saliendo del salón, con Takeshi y Ryuu detrás suya.

-Papá ¿que es eso de que es mi prometido? Dime que es una broma, por favor- suplico Akane, rezo por escuchar la risa de su padre, pero no fue así.

-Akane, Ryuu es el heredero del Dojo Akimoto. Takashi y yo queremos unir los Dojo, por lo tanto tu y Ryuu debéis casaros- ¿Quien era ese?¿Qué habían hecho con su padre? ¿A que venia ese tono autoritario que en su vida lo había escuchado usar? ¿Donde estaba el bueno, el amable, el que quería la felicidad de sus hijas ante cualquier otra cosa?

-pero papá no puedes hacerme esto- dijo en un susurro- si me obligas a casarme me destrozaras la vida- las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, agacho la cabeza.

-No, casarte con Ryuu es lo mejor que puedes hacer, es un buen muchacho, cuidara de ti, no como ese estúpido de Ranma- dijo con desprecio.

Akane levanto la cabeza, sorprendida ¿que tenia que ver Ranma en todo eso? ¿acaso su padre sabia la relación que mantenía con Ranma? Y si lo sabia ¿porque no dejarles estar juntos? Ranma también era el heredero de un Dojo, uno de los mejores Dojos de Japón, y Ranma había ganado todas las competiciones en las que se había presentado, tanto nacionales como internacionales y mundiales ¿porque no casarla con él? Era mucho mejor que Ryuu en más de un aspecto.

-No puedes obligarme a casarme con Ryuu- dijo Akane notando como le volvía a hervir la sangre ¿su propio padre, obligandola a contraer matrimonio? ¡Jamas lo haría! No le dejaría creer que era el manda más, no señor, era su padre y lo quería mucho, pero no le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo y se lo haría saber.

-Mirame- dijo antes de salir por la puerta, con un aire de chulería que nadie jamas había visto en el bueno de Soun Tendo.

Akane callo al suelo derrotada, sin entender aun que le había pasado a su padre, miro a Nabiki, que aun seguía sentada mirando hacia el jardín.

-¿Nabiki?-la llamo en un susurro y lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada culpable con la que la miro Nabiki-¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- le pregunto confundida a su hermana.

-Lo siento Akane, esto es mi culpa-bajo la mirada, incapaz de mirar a su hermana menor.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Yo... papá me pidió que hiciera una especie de informe sobre Ranma y su familia y creo que a papá le paso algo con el padre de Ranma pero no estoy segura.

Akane se levanto de golpe

-Nabiki, necesito hablar con Ranma, y quiero que tu investigues que pasó- dijo saliendo del salón dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal.

-De acuerdo- escuchó de fondo decir a Nabiki.

Akane iba a salir por la puerta cuando alguien la detuvo

-¿A donde vas?- escuchó la voz de su padre detrás suya. Se dio la vuelta.

-Papá- dijo sorprendida, pensaba que se había ido con sus invitados- voy a... a dar una vuelta

-¿con quien?

-conmigo misma

-Bien pues ve con él- dijo señalando las escaleras por las que bajaba Ryuu, el cual miró sorprendido a mi padre.

-Yo solo iba a por un vaso de agua- dijo tímido, mirando al suelo.

-No importa- Akane corrió hasta él y lo cogió de la mano- vamos- y salio corriendo arrastrando a Ryuu con ella.

-mmm que raro- dijo Soun para si mismo mirando la puerta aun abierta.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la casa, Akane soltó la mano de Ryuu.

-Puedes irte a donde quieres- Akane volvió a emprender la marcha.

-Akane, espera- dijo corriendo detrás de ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo parándose dándole la espalda.

Ryuu se quedo unos pasos detrás de ella.

-Oye yo tampoco quiero este compromiso

Akane giro sobre sus talones.

-¿Entonces por qué has aceptado?

-Yo no he aceptado, mi padre me obliga, como a ti

-¿Entonces no quieres?

-No

-Entonces debemos hacer algo para romper el compromiso

-Ya pensaremos en eso, ahora dime la verdad-sonrió-¿a quien ibas a ver?

Akane le miró sorprendido, ¿como sabia a donde iba? Ese chico no era normal.

-Yo iba a ver a mi...a mi no-no- No pudo evitar tartamudear, aun no se acostumbraba

-Tu novio- dijo con una amplia sonrisa, lo cierto era que Ryuu parecía buena persona, daba esa sensación de tranquilidad y de confianza que pocos daban.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues vamos- dijo cogiéndose del brazo de Akane- ¿me guías?- Akane no salia de su estupefacción, ¿de donde había salido este chico? Asintió con la cabeza y emprendieron el camino.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ranma, Akane no se quedo planada en la puerta sin poder avanzar.

-¿Esta es la casa?- Preguntó al ver a Akane plantada delante de la casa sin moverse.

Akane solo asintió.

-¿Entramos?¿Tocamos?¿Hacemos algo?

Akane negó con la cabeza.

-¿Como que no?Akane, cariño, tendrás que hablar con él

-¡Pero como le explico esto!-dijo apunto de un ataque de histeria- ¡Me deja! ¡Me manda a la mierda!- empezó a respirar fuertemente

-A ver Akane, corazón, relajate- le paso un brazo por los hombros- escuchame eres una mujer maravillosa, apuesto mi mano derecha, que es con la que escribo, que te ama más que a su vida, en cuanto le digas que esto es cosa de tu padre te entenderá y buscará una solución con nosotros- empezó a andar para entra en el jardín de la casa y toco al timbre- los novios cuando te aman hacen cualquier cosa por ti, te lo digo por propia experiencia- y le guiño un ojo

-Si,si,si los novios son...-Akane miró a Ryuu como si fuera un bicho raro, analizando lo que Ryuu había dicho quedaba un poco raro, estaba un poco desconcertada.

Alguien abrió la puerta llamando su atención.

-¡Ranko!- dijo agradeciendo que hubiera abierto la puerta ella.

-¡Hola Akane!-dijo sonriendo feliz y dándole un abrazo.

-¿Esta tu hermano?-pregunto nerviosa. Ranko empezó a reír

-¡RANMA!¡TU NOVIA ESTA AQUÍ !- Gritó Ranko, ante el grito Akane se sonrojo, en seguida se escucharon pasos por las escaleras.

-¡Akane!- Apareció Ranma corriendo hacia Akane, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la abrazo por la cintura, le beso la frente y le dio un apasionado beso.

-ouuh! Comida con espectáculo!

Ambos miraron sorprendidos ha, la puerta de la cocina, en la cual se encontraba una mujer de unos 40 años, con el pelo recogido en un moño y un plato de comida en las manos

-¡Mamá!-le dijo Ranma en plan de regaño.

-¡ay! Lo siento hijo, me lo ha pegado tu hermana- dijo para excusarse

-¡Así se hace mamá!-dijo Ranko riéndose.

Akane observaba todo el espectáculo, más roja que un tomate.

-Bueno,Bueno,Bueno, pero que tenemos aquí ¿quien es esta jovencita tan mona?- dijo apareciendo por la puerta que daba al comedor un hombre cuarentón, vestido con un gi y una túnica en la cabeza.

-Es Akane- dijo Ranma cogiendo a Akane por la cintura.

-aahh! La famosa Akane-dijo Nodoka sonriendo, así que Ranma le había hablado a su familia de ella, que maravilla de hombre.

Nodoka se acerco a ella

- Encantada de conocerte, Akane, me llamo Nodoka- dicho eso le dio dos besos.

-Igualmente-dijo después de los besos.

-Un placer conocerte, yo me llamo Genma-dijo el padre de Ranma siguiendo el procedimiento de su esposa.

-El placer es mio.

-¿Akane que más?-pregunto Nodoka.

-Tendo, Akane Tendo.

Nodoka y Genma parecieron sorprenderse y se miraron entre si.

-Es hija de Tendo-dijo Nodoka.

-¿Conocéis a mi padre?-preguntó Akane confundida.

-Pues si, si lo conocemos-Nodoka se quedó mirando a la puerta.

Akane giró la cabeza para ver en la puerta a un Ryuu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las manos entrelazadas delante de su pecho.

-¡Que bonito!-dijo emocionado.

-¿Quien es este?-Preguntó Ranma un poco mosqueado al darse cuenta de que ese iba con Akane

-¡osuu maree!* ¡que celosillo!- dijo Ryuu sonriendo más, si es que eso era posible, mientras ponia las manos en las caderas.

"_¡Por Dios! Esto si que es un espécimen raro, se comporta como si fuera... nah! No creo"-_Pensó Akane viendo los gestos que hacia Ryuu.

-Él es Ryuu, mi...-Akane no sabia si seguir.

-Su prometido-Completo Ryuu sonriendo.

**Fin capitulo 7**

Bueno ya sabéis si no hay review **no** actualizo y leeros mi nueva historia **La Atlántida** os agradecería muchísimo que os pasarais y me dejarais un review.

Osu maree!* seria como decir ¡osu madre mía! y que seria como ¡madre mía!

**Isacandy **y **alexbonita **: muchas gracias por leer y me alegro mucho de que os guste mi historia, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo

Cuidaos!

**Mininahermosa29: **creo que no eres la unica que odia a Soun xD y bueno tendremos que conocer un poco más a Ryuu para ver si nos cae bien o mal, alomejor nos da una sorpresa y todo xD

Cuidate!

**MaRce kid nicky's girl : **Bueno voy a matarlo, es fundamenal para la historia, bueno va a ser el malo pero tiene un motivo, uno muy grande xD

Cuidate!

**Rutabi: **Bueno en realidad nadie tiene la suerte de encontrar a un hombre como Ranma porque no existen, son solo una leyenda como las sirenas, los unicornios,etc xD Como ya he mencionado antes no creo que seas la unica que odia a Soun pero, pero tiene un motivo. Yo tambien pondria a mi amor por el amor de mi padre, la verdad xD

Cuidate!


	8. aviso

Hola a todos :)

Lo primero de todo es que quiero pediros perdón una y mil veces por haber desaparecido así, pero no ha sido mi mejor año... He tenido bastante tiempo abandonado fanfiction: mis historias, las historias que leía... todo. Pero HE VUELTO y vuelvo con más energías que nunca.

Bueno el tema de esta nota es que he releído mis historias y la verdad no me gustan, asique voy a empezar de nuevo, voy a reeditar todas y cada una de mis historias, empezando por esta. Se que queréis la continuación ya pero la relación de Ranma y Akane no me gusta como la he desarrollado en un capitulo eran amigos y al otro había pasado un año... nop, quiero daros algo mejor y se que después de tanto tiempo no tengo derecho a pediros nada pero darme un poco de tiempo y os traeré una historia mejor.

Empezare a subirla de nuevo esta semana con el nombre de La apuesta.

Gracias por leer la nota y vuelvo a pediros perdón.

Os recompensaré, lo prometo.

Feliz Navidad!


End file.
